


I'll Throw a Lasso

by TheLadyStrange



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gift Fic, IronStrange Gift Exchange, M/M, Vacation, gift for hotforcaptaincold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyStrange/pseuds/TheLadyStrange
Summary: Prompt: Tony and Stephen on vacation or trying to decide where to go for vacation.For hotforcaptaincold!





	I'll Throw a Lasso

“Stephen?” There was an inquisitive _hmm_ pressed against his arm and Tony felt it in his very bones they were pressed so close together. He tightened his arms around the thin sorcerer laying his cheek against the silky black hair. “If you could go on vacation right now where would you go?”

“Nowhere. I’m in heaven right now.” Tony chuckled, rubbing his nose all over Stephen’s hair and ignoring the grumbly  _hey!_ He rubbed a hand down Stephen’s stomach and under the blanket, but stopped before reaching the fun bits.  A hand came down to try and get him to go lower, but he resisted, curling his fingers into the wiry hair.

“For real, Stephen. If you could go anywhere, right now, no constraints on travel or distance. Where would you go?” Stephen’s body twisted, those grey eyes he loved so much fixing his own in a stare he returned levelly.  After a moment Stephen seemed to find what he was looking for and relaxed back against the pillow with a wistful sigh.

“The moon.”

Tony blinked, his hand releasing Stephen. He had been prepared for the man to say some far off place or even a different dimension, but the moon?

“Why?”

“It... _sigh_...You remember how Titan felt…” Stephen’s hands rubbed along Tony’s when the mechanic shivered. “How heavy and off the planet had felt.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, the moon, the moon is soft.” Stephen’s eyes lost focus, memories covering the present in his vision and his voice softening. “The gravity is light and your heart begins to pound in your chest from the lack of that pressure pushing you down. Every step is like the first one into flight and the puff of silvery sand from each footstep is like a pop of confetti for your launch. And when you look up to see Earth, hanging so gracefully in the sky, its oceans and clouds like a painting.”

Stephen turned to face him and Tony couldn’t fathom what he saw in his eyes that had them pressing heatedly together in a kiss that stole his breath. Tony dropped the subject in favor of the new activity and lost himself in the moment.

Stephen was asleep on his shoulder again when his thoughts returned to his answer. The moon. Well, Tony would make it so.

The next day, once Stephen had given Tony his customary kiss goodbye and portaled away, Tony got busy. His original plan wasn’t going to quite work out, but he was going to follow through. The holograms were easy enough to program, but gravity was a whole other ballgame. Tony was smart though and a few calls to experts in areas he hadn’t gotten too yet and he was well on his way.

Just the act of standing in the room as he tested his gravity manipulations and he began to get a sense of what Stephen had meant. Tony had to take a break after finishing that part of his plan and it was a good thing too as Stephen arrived with lunch for the both of them.

Stephen returned from his mission in the Elugtix dimension, or as Stephen preferred that-dimension-with-the-purple-sun-and-dragons, to find the tower silent. The lights were set to their low power mode and there was no sign of his boyfriend.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” There was no audible response but a series of lights flickered on on the floor and Stephen followed them. Into the elevator which moved on its own and let him out on a floor he didn’t recognize. The lights led to a door with a scanner to one side, and an envelope taped to it. The envelope contained two fake plane tickets with the destination set as just The Moon. Stephen’s mouth crinkled with amusement and wondering if Tony had actually figured out a way to the moon in less than a week.

Stephen held the ticket up to the door and stepped into the tiny room beyond, the door closing behind him and the room softly filled with music. He took a step towards the other door in front of him and froze as it opened on a white landscape. On the horizon he could see the Earth just starting to set behind the lunar horizon. It was movement that had him tearing his eyes away from the sight, blinking the water from his vision, to see Tony.

Tony stood next to a picnic laid out on the soft white powder. Dazedly Stephen stepped into the room lightly, and not from the Cloak which was back at the Sanctum soaking, but from the lighter gravity that permeated the room. He stumbled over his own feet when he looked down to watch the dust plume and was caught by Tony. Tony’s arms were snug about him as he pressed wet eyes to the man’s shoulder.

“Come along Stephen.” A delicate kiss brushed his temple as the words were whispered into his hair. “Let's sit down. I have a surprise for you.”

“This wasn’t the surprise?” Stephen finally looked away from the digital view to look Tony in the eye, his face showing love and wonder. Tony smiled back and leaned away, one hand digging around in the powder.

“Actually, this was just me changing my plans a bit. I had wanted to take you on a short vacation, but when you told me you wanted to go to the moon...Well, I couldn’t help myself.” Stephen rubbed the false moon powder he had been examining between his hands, letting it trickle back down to the ground and felt his jaw drop. For Tony had turned back around with a tiny box in his hand and a grin that was equal parts mischief and anxiety.

“So now,” Tony took a deep breath, Stephen subconsciously mirroring it as he gasped softly. “I was thinking you could provide the transport. For our honey _moon_.”

Tony popped the box open as he uttered the last word, revealing a  delicate band of silver inlaid with a darker metal. Tony’s smile however started to fade as Stephen remained silent, eyes darting back and forth between Tony’s eyes and the ring.

At last, as the box began to lower, Stephen had to gasp out. “You haven’t asked! You have to ask me!”

“Shit! Shit,” Tony pulled the ring from its slot in the velvet and held it up between them. “Stephen, will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Tears began to course down Stephen’s face as he repeated the word over and over. Unable to move on from that blissful moment, until Tony took his hand and placed the ring on his finger. There on that false moon they shared the first kiss of the rest of their life.


End file.
